lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Afeim4
Afeim 4 es la Organización más importante e influyente de nuestra época se encuentra por encima de las organizaciones menores como: La CIA, El FBI, La conspiración Roswell, Los Hombres de Negro, Los expedientes X, McDonalds, La SWAT, la Iglesia católica y otros. Esta organización Contradictoriamente actúa detrás de la fachada de una banda de Rock Venezolano, ¿Claro, es obvio a quien se le iba a ocurrir? pero en realidad está conformada por miles de dementes y enfermos individuos y se dedica a la realización de toda clase de actividades malignas y depravaciones alrededor del mundo. Se cree que inició como un plan de 17 de empresas y organizaciones internacionales de origen privado (de esas que tienen más de 20 dígitos en su saldo bancario). La mayoría de los que buscan información sobre esta conspiración mueren vírgenes a los 40 años escribiendo en frikipedia. Pero aun así, día a día se consiguen nuevos datos o coincidencias que permiten conocer la realidad de esta organización. Además constantemente aumenta el número de imbéciles investigadores que se dedican a buscar información sobre la misma, sin embargo, Afeim4 parece tener secretos enraizados en los rincones más profundos de tu ano, la sociedad y la política. Por ende, son imposibles de desenmascarar. De hecho los expertos todavía no tienen ni puta idea de saben cuál es el objetivo principal de la perversa organización. El que una organización entera funcione clandestinamente detrás de la imagen de una banda de rock es algo que no tiene ningún puto sentido inusual. Sobre todo porque generalmente los grupos de Rock Venezolano son una mierda y no se proyectan internacionalmente. Pero estos jóvenes tienen un sonido original y cuentan con el apoyo de la organización, además el hecho de estar emergiendo poco a poco tal vez ayuda a que la fachada tenga éxito. Aun cuando la información sobre estos individuos es confidencial, un equipo de jalabolas, groupies, lamebotas que no son cientifícos reunieron e inventaron información suficiente para escribir este artículo de mierda. A.F.E.I.M Los Expertos han debatido por el significado de las siglas llegando a varias conclusiones estúpidas , pero debe señálarse que no existe ninguna evidencia concluyente que pueda verificar si alguna de ellas esta en lo correcto. La CIA y el FBI ofrecen una recompensa de 150.000.000$ a quien pueda dar alguna pista y que ayude a vislumbrar la verdad. Por otra parte la banda que utiliza como fachada la organización hasta los momentos no ha dado ningúna declaración formal al respecto ¿No es evidente? esconden algo... ; entre las falsas deducciones relativas a el nombre de Afeim4 se encuentran: *Asociación Formal de Engendros Infames y Malévolos. *Agrupación Fomentadora del Extermino Innesesario y Masacres *Artistas de Farándula Escondiendo Iniciativas Malignas. *Affiliation For Evil, Insanity and Murdering. *Abejas Furiosamente Encabronadas Intentando Matar. *Alquimistas Filosofales Experimentando con Incontables Materiales. *Asesores Financieros con Excelente Ingreso Monetario. *Amanerados Franceses Estudiando Ingenieria y Mercadotecnia. *Assamitas con Fortaleza y Extinción Irrespetando la Mascarada. (ver World of Darkness) *Apasionados Fornicandores Específicamente Interesados en Mujeres. *Astutos Filósofos Escribiendo Idioteces Mundanas. *Allianz für Entwicklung in Mozambique e.V. (ver AfEiM Organization) *Alguna Farsa Estúpida Inexistente y Mongólica... Basándose en estos posibles nombres inventados se concluye que esta es una organización sumamente perversa y con objetivos que rayan en la aberración, la falta de lógica, la megalomanía y el magnicidio. Ahora bien, Sobre el número 4 los científicos han determinado que posiblemente no significa Algo trasecendental, y que tal vez tiene una íntima relación sexual con Tu madre, la Meteorología, El Punto, El Infinito, la Física y/o la destrucción y reconstrucción del planeta Tierra. Si se llegase a descubrir el significado de este número probablemente podría eliminarse esta parte del artículo, las guerras, la hambruna mundial y tal vez incluso podría traerse la Alquimia de regreso al siglo XXI. Integrantes drogado influenciado por Afeim4]] aún más drogado influenciado por Afeim4]] Se cree que hay "17" empresas privadas implicadas en la creación de esta organización, de resto, no se sabe nada... Muchos investigadores suponen que la organización tiene integrantes de distintas especies y que sus altos mandatarios si es que existen probablemente sean de alguna raza de inteligencia superior a los humanos, como los Extraterrestres, los Delfines, los Espárragos, los Wombats, los Marcianos, los Chupacabras, las Palomas o los Jedi. Esta organización tiene una cantidad obscena de seguidores y posee influencias dentro de muchos gobiernos mundiales. Manipulan a los gobernantes de casi todo el mundo. Públicamente solo se conocen los 3 integrantes de la Banda de Rock Afeim4, los cuales fueron reclutados de diferentes confines del mundo y son mejores que tu seres excepcionales. Es imposible recopilar los detalles de dicho reclutamiento pero lo que si puede saberse es el numero de encuentros o reuniones que tuvieron antes de acordar unirse que, por pura casualidad son "4" y algunos eventos relacionados con estas reuniones. Historia Todo lo que puede decirse sobre como surgio este grupo, es que nacio un mes octubre, pero no se sabe de que año... Aun así, el solo hecho de poder tener algo de informacion sobre semejante evento es un gran logro. Los integrantes mas destacados de Afeim 4 (Mark, Memo y Gabbo); antes de reunirse formalmente como banda tuvieron 4 reuniones. Primera Reunión El primer encuentro de estos 3 individuos, fue descuidado por parte de la organización. Se produjo en el año 1883 y trajo como consecuencia la erupción del volcán Krakatoa. Los grandes desastres causados por esta reunión hicieron que los altos mandatarios de la organización entendieran la necesidad de implementar medidas de seguridad. Sin embargo, los Hombres de Negro encargados de la seguridad y limpieza pudieron eliminar todo rastro de sospecha. Para los ignorantes no conocedores de la frikipedia, la causa de esta repentina erupción sigue siendo un misterio. (100% real... ¿No te da miedo eso?) (Ver: Erupción del volcán Krakatoa) Segunda Reunión probablemente sea Integrante de Afeim4]] Se produjo sobre las proximidades del río Podkamennaya en Tunguska 30 de junio de 1908. Los expertos en seguridad de el complejo organizativo Afeim4 trataron de realizar la reunión en el aire... y se desplegó una flota de 17 aviones Hércules en una zona poco poblada para que las inmensas energías de los músicos no afectaran la tierra, fue un error fatal, pues el blindaje de los aviones no soportó y causo una explosión aérea, debido al largo tiempo que los sujetos se encontraron en el aire su poder se acumuló y aumentó, hasta alcanzar una cantidad de megatones tan grande que solo podia ser comparado con una Bomba nucelar.(En conclusión fue una idea estúpida) Sin Embargo, se puede destacar que gracias a Monesvol Dios y a las medidas de seguridad implementadas no hubo ningún muerto en esta segunda reunión. (Esto es información real) ( Ver: Podkamennaya en Tunguska 30 de junio de 1908. ) Tercera Reunión Ya que el aire y la tierra no eran seguros para acercar estas tremendas fuerzas se intento realizar la tercera reunión de los integrantes debajo del agua, lo detalles no son muy claros, pero la estúpida idea se basaba en el principio de que los materiales altamente radiactivos se controlan con agua, por lo tanto se acordó hacer la siguiente reunión en el fondo de un lago llamado Nyos en Camerún alrededor del año 1986, la reunión al principio fue un éxito, pues los músicos pudieron al fin controlar sus poderes a voluntad y dieron fin a la devastasión sin sentido que se producía generalmente solo por verse. Aún así antes de terminar la reunión cobraron "accidentalmente" sus ultimas víctimas, no por el choque de fuerzas, sino por el gusto que poseen por el Cigarrillo que estos individuos adoran, (mas no son adictos) La gran cantidad de cigarrillos que consumieron durante su encuentro submarino, combinado con la falta de la necesidad de respirar que poseen (si, pueden fumar bajo el agua, solo deben esperar a salir de ella para explusar el humo, como los delfines), dio como resultado una muerte masiva de las criaturas en el area en donde exhalaron los nocivos gases (alrededor de 50km), efectivamente murieron cerca de 1800 negros de mierda personas residentes de Camerún . (Información Verídica) (Ver: La catástrofe de 1986) Cuarta Reunión del baterísta]] Acordaron no fumar tanto en el año 1999, esta fue su forma de ayudar a solucionar el Calentamiento Global y poder empezar a trabajar sin preocuparse por matar a alguien, al menos no sin la intención de por medio. En esta reunión los músicos descubrieron que además de destuir tambien podían crear seres vivos. En esta runión el baterista de la banda fue al baño a cagar y de su mierda nacio un niño rockero tatuado. Culto a Afeim4 Nadie puede negar que la banda tiene algunos pocos seguidores, pero lo que sorprendió más a los investigadores es la reciente aparición de cultos y tribus aborígenes adoradoras de Afeim4... Estas congregaciones están conformadas por poblados enteros de negros desnutridos. Actualmente se ha confirmado la existencia de una comunidad Africana con el nombre de Afeim ubicada en la región de Volta/Ghana y se sospecha que debajo de esta se encuentra un extenso complejo tecnológico de operaciones, en el cual, la temible organización Afeim4 realiza sus operaciones; y ademas es usada por los integrantes del grupo de rock simultáneamente como centro vacacional. Sin embargo, las extrañas ondas cósmicas que rodean la sede del culto dificultan una vista nítida por parte de los satélites. (Esto es real ¿No te parece sospechoso?) (Ver: Vista satelital ) Existe información sobre este poblado que ha sido publicada por el gobierno de Estados Unidos, sin embargo la mayoría de los datos se encuentran "no especificados" o "sin datos"... casualmente en las únicas oportunidades que se ha podido fotografíar de forma aérea o satelital a la población ha sido en años terminados en "4" como (1984, 1994 y 2004) (Esto también es real... saca tus conclusiones) ( Fuente: Afeim by the US military intelligence) Varios cientificos han tratado de dar explicación al fenomeno que genera esta facilidad del grupo para atraer a las masas, dichos estudios solo arrojaron como resultado que las fuerzas que se generan en la música que crean cambia las percepciones de la gente, aunque no esta claro cual de los integrantes posee ese poder. Sabias que... *Sabías que... en el 2011 se emitio un decreto internacional secreto prohibiendo las indagaciones directas sobre Afeim4. *Sabías que... Belice es la unica nación que ha intentado eliminarlos y en el proceso se destruyo practicamente toda su economia. *Sabías que... lo más aconsejable es no luchar contra este grupo (no es bueno el que ayuda sino el que no jode molesta) Sin embargo, es bien recibida cualquier tipo de información pertinente. *Sabías que... Antes de que Gabriel Zerpa fuese baterísta de la banda estaba otro chico llamado "Goyo", pero este se reveló contra la organización y lo transformaron en un objeto inanimado. *Sabías que... La guitarra de Marco (Guitarrista de la Banda)tiene tiene un pulso electromagnético que puede dejar sin luz una ciudad entera y se activa solo en los momentos menos apropiados. *Sabías que... Gabriel (Baterísta de la Banda) un día explotó una discoteca sin querer, con sus poderes. *Sabías que... El cerebro de Memo (Bajista y Vocal de la Banda) fue lavado por la organización para que no recordara su pasado. (Como wolverine) *Sabías que... si te acercas a menos de 250km de ellos podrías alertarlos de tu presencia e intenciones. *Sabías que... Probablemente Harry Potter, Diosdado Cabello y tu madre también formen parte de Afeim4. Category:Recomendados Category:Hechos sobre... Category:Música Category:Revolucionarios Category:Dominar el Mundo Category:Movimientos y Sectas Category:Terroristas Category:Grupos musicales